


Luck of the Universe

by peachesatmidnight



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Ah fuck, Friendship, Gen, Or maybe it’s just me?, These characters like to swear, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Lost in TexasLuck of the universe intervenes





	1. Luck of the fucking universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariasheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasheart/gifts).



> Just something I came up with. Please don’t hate me. It’s not the normal charmie deal. 
> 
> For my dear sweet peach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in Texas. Luck of the universe intervenes

It was a sweltering day in del rio when the luck of the universe hit down like a fucking lightning bolt. 

Mel was sittin at home talkin to her bestie on the phone when there is a knock on the door.  
“Hey lil bit I’ll have to call ya back. Someone’s at the door”  
“just answer while I’m on the line. I can scream at them like a banshee” her friend replied. Mel rolled her eyes and hung up as she walked to the door.  
The knocking came again. This time louder and more frantic. “Keep your pants on! I’m coming” she called. She peeled through the peephole and saw a tall lanky form in a pink hoodie and jeans. Hood over head and eyes cast down.  
“Can I help you?” “Hi. Ya. I’m. Sorry. Umm yea. I got lost. And then my car broke down over there. Umm yea. I know it’s weird. Knocking on strangers doors but umm. Can I borrow your phone? Or at least an outlet to charge mine” as he uttered the last words he kind of straightened up, pushing the dark curls off his face and looked up to the peep hole.  
Mel immediately threw open the door. Startling the poor kid in the process.  
“Shit Dude! I was just talking about you with my friend! How? Why are you here??” She asks. Trying to keep her excitement in check”.  
“Oh… so you know who I am? Well that’s. Good I guess...didn’t think anyone out here would… as I said. Lost. Car dead. Need to char..ge my phone.” He managed to get out between yawns.  
Mel is screaming at herself in her head “be cool be cool. What would lil bit do?” Then she outright laughs at the thought. The image of her best friend standing in front of this gorgeous tall young man.  
“Umm.. I’ll. Go.” The man says.  
“No no no! I’m sorry. Just had a mental image of something. No no. Come on in. And take off that damn hoodie it’s like a million degrees out” He looks at her with a smile and steps over the threshold.  
“The outlet is over there in the living room. Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Sweet Tea?” She knows it’s horrible but she can’t help herself.


	2. “Honey, you are giving me coffee you can call me anything you want’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sweet tea for this SweetT

“Oh ha ha ha, very funny.” He comes back with a sheepish grin. “I’ll take a coffee please. If it’s not too much trouble…” he yawns again.  
He looks down and moves his delicate long fingers as he seems to be counting something.   
“36. Yes. I’ve been up for over 36 hours. Coffee would be wonderful…”  
“coming right up Tim, umm may i call you Tim?” She asks.   
“Honey, you are giving me coffee you can call me anything you want’ he says with a wink.  
“Okay, Tim, make yourself at home.” she starts toward the kitchen   
“so umm. Why are you out this way to begin with?” She questions over her shoulder. Not actually caring because he is here. In her house. With her!   
“Well I was on the way to Austin and apparently I got turned around. My phone had died so no gps. Of course my friend would lend me the one minivan in the world that doesn’t have built in gps.. anyway so no gps. City boy. No idea where I’m going but something in my head or my heart or many just the damn sun told me to drive this way. Like I was being pulled. And then the damn van stalled out just outside. So I came. I knocked. And here I am.”  
She can’t help but smile to herself as she calls out “minivan?? Really?”   
“Hah yea. But what can I say. It fits all my shit and it’s kinda kick ass. When it isn’t breaking the fuck down.”   
“I see I see… you know Austin is like 6 hours away right?”  
“Well I do now..” he grins. She smiles and says  
“and out of all the houses on the street your “friends” van stalls out in front of my place, its like… like…”  
“the luck of the universe?” he fills in with a smile. “yes, exactly” she chuckles. Mel pours the coffee and brings it to the living room handing him her favorite mug. He grabs it greedily and downs half of it in one gulp, he smacks his lips as he feels the engraving on the mug. He holds it up and examines it. 

First he runs his delicate fingertip over the small engraved peach on the back and looks up to her with a smile. Then his fingers hit the word engraved on the back and he looks at her again, this time asking “everything?”   
Mel smiles and says “umm.. yeah.. long story…” Tim picks up his phone, presses the power button, he holds it close to himself trying to obscure her view of it.  
She sees it turn on though and sighs, she knew it was too good to be true. With his phone charged this beautiful boy was going to pick up his stuff and be on his way, but to her surprise and delight he quickly turns it back off and says with a smirk “damn, your outlets suck, its not charging. i guess it's story time”


	3. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel tells a story. Tim is moved

“well then, where to begin?” she beams at him.. he stretches out his long limbs and says.  
“in my vast experience when starting a story it's best to start at the beginning and go chronologically “ he smiles.  
“okay well, it started back in July 2018…” Mel looks over at him wondering if he really wants to know or is he just humouring her?  
He shuffles back into the cushions, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugs them, when he is nice and settled he nods and says  
“when you are ready”.

“Well im part of a facebook group called call me by your name global..”  
“oh, i know of that group! the peaches right?” she looks at him with a questioning smile  
“oh umm, yeah.. andre umm told me about it….” he trails off, so she smiles and continue  
“well i met an amazing human being in that group, she had just watched Call Me By Your Name and then read the book/audiobook. She was positively hooked.”  
Mel would swear that Tims smile got bigger at the mention of the audiobook, but she just continues her story.  
“she shared things with me that she hasn't told anyone else, including the fact that Andre, Luca, Armie and you have inspired her to write again, she hasn't written for 19 years, due to a bitch of a teacher.” Mel looks up expecting Tim to be half asleep but he is riveted, nodding at her to continue. She goes on with the story telling him all the awesome things her friend has done for her, how much she has helped her in the few months they have known each other. 

“She is a very shy person, very reserved until she gets comfortable with you. Heck for the first while she refused to talk to me on the phone because she was so anxious. It wasn’t until she had a small freak out when she was informed that someone from the group was going to a certain broadway show and was going to have a certain someone sign a quote for her to get tattooed on her. She was trying to explain it to me thru messenger and I said dammit just call me! So she did. And my goodness Tim. She is just the most amazing person. Since that day we talk on the phone almost every single day. Hell we have sat on the phone for 6 hours one day. Just chatting and looking at social media.”  
Mel had to stop to take a sip of her coffee, Tim did the same, fingers still running over the word. Everything.  
“Yea so anyway, the mug. Well. She isn’t big on the L word. Didn’t grow up saying it. Sheltered, uncomfortable and all that. And myself the other hand I am always telling my friends how I feel about them. I noticed that she never really said it but tried to let it go until the one day I got a letter in the mail. Explaining why. And fuck Tim I cried. Here actually I’ll show it to you” she rushes to the bedroom and grabs the letter that she holds so dear and brings it back to him  
“oh I don’t know, I don’t want to invaded her privacy” Tim objects.  
“No no. I know her. If she knew I was here with you she would definitely want you to read it.  
“Okay.. if you insist.” he picks up the letter and reads it. When he finishes he flips back to the beginning and reads it again. When he finally puts the letter on the coffee table and looks up at Mel he has tears in his eyes.  
“Wow” was all he could say.  
“Yea. See I told you! Anyway. She had wrote a little excerpt about the word. Damn that girl is always writing. You should see her fanfic…” Mel stops abruptly and Tim just grins at her.  
“Yea.. so. She wrote. 

I love this, Oliver  
What?  
Everything?  
Us you mean?  
It’s not bad not bad

I remember everything.  
Everything  
Love means everything  
Everything means love.  
Everything 

Then the trailer for Beautiful Boy came out and the line. I love you more than Everything. Just hit home. hard.  
So one day when we were texting. Instead of saying the L word I had just typed. everything  
She said she was so happy that I chose to use that word because it means so much.  
So now we use that word instead of the L word.  
It is great.” 

Tim smiles and holds up the mug again.  
“One day I was having an absolutely shit day and I went to get the mail. There was this box in it and when I opened it there was a card with a excerpt from the song she mentioned in the letter. And then I dug into the packing peanuts and pulled out that mug.”

Tim reaches for the box of tissue that’s on the coffee table in front of him. Then passes the box to Mel. She grabs one and they both wipe the tears and blow their noses. Tim finishes the last gulp of his coffee and sets the cup down carefully then he grabs for his phone.  
Turning it back on he smiles at Mel  
“I thought you said it wasn’t charging?” She asked.  
“I lied” he said with a grin. “Now let's go meet this friend of yours shall we?”  
“Good luck with that, remember she lives in Canada?”  
“Good thing I’ve got a shit ton of air miles racked up then, pack a bag and I’ll make a couple calls, unless you have more important business going on?”  
“Unlessyouhavemoreimportantbuisness” Mel mumbles as she heads to her room. 

When she enters her room she realizes she is already packed and grabs her bag quickly and walks back to the living room. She stops and listens as she hears Tim on the phone. She knows she shouldn’t eavesdrop but fuck it. It’s her house. 

“Hey Arms. Yea. That van? What the hell man. It like blew the fuck up!”  
Silence as talking on the other line.  
“Okay fineee it didn’t actually blow up but it stopped working and shit man.”  
Silence  
“okay fine fuck I’ll go look at it hold on”  
“Mel?! I’m going to take a look at the van I’ll be right back” he calls from the living room as he flips on the FaceTime.  
“Who’s Mel?? Timmy? What have you done??” A familiar voice comes from the other line and Mel can’t help but freeze in the hallway  
“an awesome woman I met, I’ll tell you all about her” she hears him say as he walks out the front door.


	4. It’s not the asshole it’s the dipstick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because why the fuck not right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies. These boys swear ALOT.

Mel waits a few minutes before dropping her bag on the chair in the living room and goes outside. Tim is standing by the hood of the van with the phone still in his hand 

“don’t be an asshole Arms. I know which one the dipstick is…. it’s the. Umm. Long one right?  
Mel sighs as she walks up behind him. Reaches around under the hood and pulls out the dipstick “lubed up and ready to go” she laughs as Tim turns bright red and she can hear the thunderous laugh from the phone in his hand.  
She smiles at him sweetly and with a roll of the eyes he shoves the phone into her hands. 

She looks down at the screen and sees him. Of course it’s him because why the fuck not? if she is dreaming why the hell wouldn’t it be Armie Fucking Hammer. 

“He may be adorable, but he’s useless with cars, do you know anything about them.. Mel I presume?” Armie beams up at her still wiping the laughter tears from his eyes.  
“That would the party to who you are speaking.... and you are?” She says in her most serious voice. “Oh. The names Hammer. Armand Hammer.” He says. A little perplexed that she doesn’t recognize him.  
“Ah. I see I see. So you are the “friend” who lend this poor young clueless man a minivan with no GPS?” her face is breaking. Not sure how much longer she can keep from smiling.  
He looks at a complete loss for words so she figures she will let him off the hook. 

“Don’t you know Mr Hammer. That he doesn’t know anything about the things that really matter? Like checking the gas gauge?”  
Armie bursts into a smile now and says  
“fuck. Seriously Tim? You didn’t check the gas??” She points the phone to Tim who looks like a kid who just got caught ruining his supper with too many peaches.  
“Dude. I’m tired ok. I don’t. I don’t know these things…”  
“Alright let the grown ups talk here for a minute young man” Armie says and Mel shifts the camera back to her.  
“Darling Mel. Do you happen to have, maybe an extra tank of gasoline somewhere that my van so desperately needs?” She smiles at him.  
“Yup. Should still be some in the shed.” She hands the phone off to Tim as she heads towards the tool shed.  
She can hear Armie whisper to Tim  
“where the fuck did you find her? She is amazing, does she have a friend?”

“Well actually. Funny story Arms. The reason I couldn’t wait for triple A to come, fill the gas apparently… is that we have to head out right now to meet her friend.”  
“Oh nice. Does she live in the same town?”  
“Not exactly..”  
“Timothèe. Where are you going???” Tim looks Armie dead in the eyes and says.  
“Canada”.


	5. I will have you know Mr Hammer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would anyone go to Canada??

“And what the actual fuck are you going to be doing in Canada??? Did you forget Tiff has come and gone or are you too jet lagged?”   
Armie is amused and confused as he smiles into the phone.  
“Armie. Dude. Lil Bit lives in Canada and they aren’t showing my movie in her town. So we are gunna go bring it to her.” Tim says matter of factly.   
“Alright… and who the fuck is “Lil Bit”? Please tell me it’s not another of Timmy Tims personas…” Armie looks downright perplexed at the situation. 

Mel then grabs the phone from Tim and looks Armie dead in the eye “I will have you know Mr Hammer that Lil Bit is one of the most amazing, awesome, funny and interesting people I have ever not technically met!”  
“Okay okay. Sorry…. I give I give!” Armie holds up his hand in mock surrender. Mel nods her head in approval before tossing the phone back to Tim and going to fill the gas. Tim walks around to the other side of the van where he thinks Mel wouldn’t be able to hear him.   
“So yea dude. Canada here we come!” He beams into the phone  
“Timothèe you realize how fucking insane this is right? What, you were driving down the road and the van MY VAN stops working and you just walk to the first house you see and knock on the 

“Yes yes I did, although I don’t feel like it was random at all. It was like I was being pulled here. Luck of the fucking universe man. I’m telling you dude this woman is special. Amazing actually. Who in this world just lets you into their house and brings you coffee?? Dude she has this mug that Lil Bit sent her. It’s fucking engraved with the word “everything” on one side and a peach on the other.   
And the story she told me about her. And the letter she had sent her. We were both in tears man. It was phenomenal. So you see I must go and meet this Lil Bit….”   
“okay okay. Slow down Tim I get it, really I do. Fuck man I thank the luck of the universe every fucking day because it brought you to me.. or well me to you.. in crema… anyway. Yea Tim once your magic woman fixes my damn van you gotta get your skinny lil ass to the airport and get to Canada!!”   
“Yes sir! I will call you from the airport okay?” “You better kid, you better.”


	6. “It had to be fucking peaches…”

Tim hangs up the phone and walks back over to Mel, who was absolutely positively NOT listening to the whole conversation...

“You ready to go Lil Lady?” He employs his best worst southern accent. Mel can’t help but smile and straighten to her full height looking him dead in the eye.   
“Yes sir, I just have to figure what to do with Mia..” she looks down at her phone, her sister should be back in a couple hours, maybe she will be able to watch Mia for her..  
“and who might Mia be?” Tim gives her a questioning look just as they hear the barking from inside the house. Tims eyes light up so bright as he exclaims   
“is that a dog?? Do you have a dog? Omg please tell me you have a dog!!?!?”   
Mel barely has time to answer as Tim goes running towards the house. She could swear that he was skipping now. She walks in the door just as Tim opens the bedroom door and Mia comes flying out and knocks Tim to the ground. 

“No! Mia down!!” Mel tries to wrangle the over excited pup to no avail and Tim is just rolling in the ground laughing as he is being licked to death. “No no. It’s fine. I love puppies!!! We must bring her with us!” 

Once Tim is able to get back up he excuses himself to clean up in the washroom. He comes out, fresh faced and smelling sweet.  
“Really Mel? Peaches??” She smiles as she remembers the PeachyKeen hand soap LilBit has sent her as a gag gift.  
“Oh, compliments of LilBit. It came from a local soap maker where she lives.” He just shakes his head as he grabs her packed bag from the chair. 

“It had to be fucking peaches…” he mumbles with a chuckle. 

They get onto the freeway,   
“it will be about a 2 hr drive to the airport, as long as you don’t get lost….again” she smiles sweetly as Tim grips the steering wheel a bit tighter.   
“Im kidding Tim, you need to relax…” she goads him.   
“I AM RELAXED!” He exclaims but then immediately breaks into a grin. Mel leans over and turns on her playlist. Only fitting that she would select her “bestiebops” list from Spotify. They cruise down the freeway grooving to the tunes casually chatting about everything and nothing at the same time, the atmosphere is almost surreal with how well they mesh together. Her phone notifies her that she has a text and she looks down and bursts out laughing, momentarily scaring Tim  
“what’s going on? What’s happening??”  
“Pull over Tim, you gotta see this.” Confused Tim pulls off to the shoulder and she hands him her phone. As he looks down at the picture message he can’t help it   
“is that what I think it is???”   
“Depends. What do you think it is?” Mel says with a smirk.   
“Well it looks to me like some, poor innocent but gorgeous woman got some chicken scratch tattoo?!”  
“Ha! That gorgeous woman is my Lil Bit and that tattoo was handwritten by one Armand Hammer.” Tim is glad now that Mel had him pull over because he is dumbstruck.   
“THAT IS LILBIT? That gorgeous goddess creature is the one who sent the amazing letter and had that mug made??”   
“Mmhmm. The one and only. But before you get too love struck. I hate to tell you Tim but she only has eyes for Armie.”   
“Well fuck me, we gotta get to that airport. I have a call to make!” He veers back onto the road and steps on the gas.


	7. “Wonderful mini van”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short one.

The drive to the airport went by fast. Too fast. They couldn’t stop talking. When they got to the airport it was oddly natural. They had parked in the reserved parking lot.   
“Armie will have someone come pick up this “thing” later.” Tim said with a glare at the offending vehicle.   
“Oh SweetT, it’s a good vehicle. You just need to look at it from a different perspective.” She gives him a gentle nudge on the shoulder as she walks past to open the back door. He sidesteps her with a classic TimmySpin and reaches the door first. “Well. To look at the positive. If HE Hadn’t left me this piece of shi…” “wonderful mini van” she cuts him off with a smile.   
“Yes. This “wonderful mini van” I guess if he hadn’t lent it to me then I guess I never wouldn’t of met the amazing woman standing in front of me.” He says with a wink. Mel actually starts and looks around   
“me? You are talking about me??” She tries not to sound so surprised, but hells bells. Timothèe Fucking Chalamet was standing in front of her winking and saying she is amazing??  
“Yes you silly, you are one of a fucking kind and I am beyond words ecstatic that we met.” He doesn’t give her a chance to respond. He opens the door, grabs the bags and turns to walk into the airport.   
What the hell just happened!? Mel is reeling. This cannot be real life. She wants to call LilBit and go over the whole damn day, she can’t though because it will ruin the surprise.   
She sighs and opens the side door. Grabbing the leash she says “let’s go Mia we are going to get LilBit!”


	8. Do you not know who I am??

When Mel walks into the airport she sees Tim up at one of the counters, having what looks to be a heated discussion with the information clerks. She shakes her head and mutters with a smile. “Damnit i can not take him anywhere!”  
A passenger beside her leans in and asks if she is okay. “Yes, I am fine and you?” The young lady looks flabbergasted and says  
“do you know who that is?? Oh my goodness!”  
Mel looks at her with a smile and says  
“I have absolutely no idea.” 

As she walks up behind Tim and overhears.  
“I’m sorry sir. We don’t just rent out private jets. It doesn’t really work that way.” To which Tim counters with  
“do you not know who I am????” Damn he is cute when he gets all worked up. Cheeks reddening along with the tips of his ears. Mel shakes her head and walks up to the desk.  
“Excuse me sir, is there a problem here?” “Yes!” They answer at the same time. Tim sideles up closer to Mel and his shoulders drop. “I was just trying to get a private jet and this man is making things very difficult for me.” She surpresses a chuckle as she looks the clerk dead in the eye. “Okay Sir This is how it’s going to go. Obviously you have no taste in movies and haven’t seen a little film called Call Me By Your Name” She raises an eyebrow at the man who shakes his head. “And that is not a problem. You will have to go see it. But in the meantime would you be a dear and go get me a manager?” 

“Umm yea.. sure.. wait here” he shuffles off as she says “you know I’m not going anywhere” she looks at Tim who is trying not to smile. “I’m sorry Mellie, Armie was the one who arranged the travel arrangements usually.” “It’s okay T, we will figure this out.” Just then there is a rush of people coming towards them from the back office and they brace for impact. A woman dressed very professionally walks at the front of the group. Waving her hand to keep the rest of the swarm back. 

“Hello Mr. Chalamet. My name is Tess Johnson and I am the CEO of the airline. I sincerely apologize for my agent! We weren’t expecting you How can I help you today Mr. Chalamet?”  
“Oh please. You can call me Timothèe.” He pronounces it the French way that no one can ever say correctly and Mel nudges him in the ribs and steps in. “Hello Ms Johnson.”  
“Oh call me Tess”  
“Alright thank you Tess, I’m Mel and you can please just call him Tim, no need to boost his already ready to burst ego.” Tim nudges her this time with a look of mock horror. “Yes Tess, Tim, Timmy, Jack, Max, John. Whichever works.” He sticks out his hand and she shakes it. 

“Right. So we need to get to BC Canada as quickly as possible. Can you help us out?”  
Tim looks at Tess with his big puppy dog eyes and Mel can’t help but chuckle. This man really is something else. 

“I know you were looking for a private jet mr Chala.. uh Timmy. But we simply don’t have any available at this moment. What we do have is two first class seats on our next flight to Vancouver. We would be more than happy to have you fly with us.” She beams at him.  
Tim then turns to Mel and says  
“I don’t know darling, would that be okay with you? I know it’s not the jet that Armand usually gets but…” Mel pretends to contemplate the situation for a beat before she answers, trying to sound as posh as Tim is pretending to be.  
“Yes Sweetie, first class will be alright, this time.” 

They look at each other and then back at Tess who is looking increasingly uncomfortable. Tim breaks first and laughs.  
“I’m sorry Tess, yes yes we will take those tickets please.” “Absolutely Timmy, the flight will be leaving in about an hour, would you like to relax in our executive lounge for the time?”  
“Sure that would be wonderful. I have a couple calls to make, Sweetheart, will you be okay by yourself for a bit?” He looks at Mel with that sincere smile that makes you feel like you are the only person in the world.  
“Yes dear, I will be alright. Give Armand my best.” He chuckles and kisses her on the cheek before turning to walk to the other side of the room pulling out his phone.  
Mel sees him pull up the FaceTime screen and laughs.  
How the hell is this all happening??


	9. Heh apricock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim loves flying. He really does...

“Alright. Plan is set. Let’s get on the road.. or well.. in the sky?” Tim snuck up behind Mel and rested his chin on her shoulder. She starts and can’t believe it is happening. “Shit. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to.. of course… you don’t...I just feel so…”  
“Right?” Mel counters “like we have known each other forever?” She turns as she pulls him into a hug. “Exactly.. it’s incredible” Tim sighs into her shoulder as he squeezes. It’s not very often that he finds he can hug someone and so easily fit. In fact there is only one other person he can do this with…. 

“So are you going to tell me the plan or??” Melissa squeezes him back.  
“Are you getting cold feet there MeMellie?” Tim says as he pulls back with a smirk and a wink. It’s like an electric shock when they pull back and they both gasp. “Sorry… static cling…” Tim shrugs.  
“Oh is that what the kids call it these days?” Mel retorts with her own smirk. There flight is called to board and they move onto the plane.  
“So your not going to tell me?” Mel asks.  
“I’m not going to tell you” Tim responds with complete nonchalance.  
“Fine I guess I'll go sit over….” Mel turns toward the next aisle. “Not so fast Missy” Tim grins as he pulls her close and they tumble back into the assigned seats. Laughing till they are crying they half wrestle for a minute before it seems like it may be too much. Mel is the first to pull back. 

“Uh. Sorry Tim.. I know you…”. She feels remarkably like someone she has read about.  
“Shhh it’s fine. It’s fine. Let’s just relax.” Tim buckles in and grabs at the armrests, his face almost as white as his knuckles.  
“Tim. Fuck Tim. Are you okay?” Mel suddenly feels very protective of this man. Well not so suddenly if she admits to herself. She remembers this same feeling strike her that first time she watched the horrible phone call and fireplace scene. Protect the man at all costs.  
“I’m fine. Fine. Just. You know. Flying and shit…”  
“We haven’t even gotten off the ground” she tries to comfort him with a pat on the hand. 

“I like to be prepared for the impending… you know.” The words don’t want to come but Mel understands. “It’s okay T, I got you. It will all be fine.”  
After they take off and are finally soaring through the air Tim opens his eyes again and his shoulders drop just a bit. “Well you are much more convincing and comforting than my previous flying companion” He nudges her shoulder.  
She nudges him right back. “Oh I’m sorry. Would you prefer. We’re gonna crashhhhhhhh”. This earns her another nudge and then a kiss on the cheek. It is unexpected yet completely natural at the same time. 

She smiles and makes a mental note. I have to tell the ladies about this.. “oh shit!” She blurts out. “The ladies! They are expecting a video call in, she looks at her watch. 1.5 hrs.”  
“Well. I’m not sure what ladies we are talking about. But I’m sure they will understand. Unless.. they don’t like me and think I’m a crazy person who has kidnapped their friend and forced her on to a plane to fly to another country and oh fuck. What am I doing??” Tim seems headed for a panic attack and Mel turns to him. She puts her hands on either side of his head and talks quietly. .  
“Tim. I need you to breathe.. okay. Tim.. Timothèe look at me.” He looks up into her eyes and she has to remind herself to breathe. Don’t need both of us passing the fuck out now do we? “Tim. The ladies. Well fuck kid. They adore you.” He sighs and looks embarrassed looking down to play with his bracelet. “Look Tim please.” His eyes raise to hers again and she continues “There is a group of us on this group chat. It started because of the Facebook group. The peaches…” She feels silly confessing this to him but he is holding onto her every word. “We named the group…. Chalamademedoit, okay technically LilBit named it. Fuck that girl names everything. You know she has a few squirrels outside her place named...oh never mind” she sighs as he is visibly amused. “Okay we will revisit the “LilBit names everything situation later.. but for now tell me about the group, please?” She smiles as she watches him relax again against the seat. 

She starts telling him all about the group of wonderful ladies she has come to know and love. “There is myself, LilBit. Melissa, Chantal, Tami, Anna, Sandra and of course the incredible Donna..” As she describes the ladies she can tell Tim is trying not to stay awake  
“I’m sorry. Your voice. Is just so soothing. I feel like. I’m wrapped in a cloud.” He says with a smile and she looks at her watch, they have an hour before the ladies are expecting the call.  
“Can we. You know. Just close our eyes for a bit? Mmm..” Tim clicks the button to recline the chairs as Mel grabs him the complimentary blanket. She gently puts it over his legs and he mumbles something. Pushing the armrest back he snuggle into her side. Pulling the blanket so it covers both of them. “This.. ok?” He murmurs.  
“Yes. This ok…” she whispers back as she relaxes into the warmth.

“One more.. thing…” he says sleepily. “Yes?” She responds letting her cheek land on his soft dark curls. “Does… LilBit have an actual name? Like..Sara. Or Kathleen or something?” He is almost out but she responds with a chuckle.  
“Well I have recently started calling her MishMish..” “heh apricock” he murmurs. “I’ll tell you later. Sleep now” she kisses his curls like it was the most natural thing in the damn world. “Okay… Later..”


End file.
